We Knew Each Other Once
by TheGandalfDelusion
Summary: "We knew each other once, in another life." Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree have a history. They were once more than friends but circumstances tore them apart. Years later the two are brought back together after the Overwatch recall. Inspired by infinite-atmosphere's gorgeous McHanzo comic on tumblr. [Cross-posted from my AO3]


**Hi there! If you've seen this fic on AO3 or Tumblr that's because I am the same person and I'm posting it here as well at the request of a few people :) If you don't believe me message me a question here and over there and I promise I'll answer the same thing.**

 **Inspired by infinite-atmosphere's beautiful comic found here post/152662712281/soar-no-longer-i-just-want-to-clarify-that . If you haven't seen it I highly recommend it to all McHanzo fans!**

* * *

There were a number of things Jesse McCree was grateful for in his life, his mama teaching him how to make her enchiladas, Reyes recruiting him to Blackwatch and one Hanzo Shimada. Since joining Blackwatch he had seen places he did not believe existed and met people that defied logic, mainly one Lena Oxton, but he had never quite met anyone like the eldest Shimada.

The first time he had met Hanzo had been during a meeting between Reyes, Morrison and the head of the Shimada-gumi. Gabriel had thought it would be good for him to get some experience in meetings such as that one, to be honest Jesse was sure Reyes had done it just to piss him off after the whole replacing his shampoo with hair dye thing (He looked damn good with a bright pink goatee). Hanzo had been standing beside his father, dressed in a suit that should have been illegal because absolutely no one should be allowed to look that good. Unfortunately for Reyes the 'Teach Jesse to be a grown ass man' plan hadn't exactly turned out the way he had hoped, instead it had only served to bring Hanzo and Jesse together. The two weeks they had spent in Hanamura had been more than enough time for them to form a relationship, both men deciding that actually they quite enjoyed spending time together. As a result to the two had kept in contact once Jesse had returned to Switzerland.

For months the two kept a regular schedule of speaking to one another every night, the odd exception being when Jesse was out on a mission. Eventually their relationship become something more than friendship, both coming to crave their nightly chats and the other man that came with them. It was three months after their initial meeting that Jesse returned to Hanamura along with Reyes and a number of their men. Hanzo was just as gorgeous as he remembered, this time not in a suit but in a different form of clothing, while it didn't hug his body like a suit he still looked damn good. He also made a mental note to find out exactly what the clothing was called because no one was ever going to call Jesse McCree uncultured, except that old lady back home but she never did like him much.

"McCree" A hand in front of his face snapped Jesse out of his thoughts, Reyes was standing there glaring at him.

"Oh hey jefe, sorry." Jesse chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

Reyes grunted "Pay attention cabron. We're here to do a job not for you to get laid." He could feel his cheeks heating up as he coughed and turned his attention to the suddenly very attractive floor. "You can question him about his dick size later" God damn that was a beautiful floor. "Follow me." Having already pushed his luck Jesse opted for silently following Reyes through the grounds. "If Shimada sees you eyeing his boy like that you'll be in for a world of hurt, he sure as hell won't take kindly to you trying to get into his pants."

"Sorry comandante." Reyes huffed and stopped so suddenly that Jesse slammed into his back and just about caught himself before he fell on his ass. The Blackwatch commander turned to look at him and put his hands on his hips.

"Don't keep apologising chico. You've got to be very careful about the way you act over here Jesse, the Japanese have certain expectations that they expect to be met. If you're not hyper aware about everything you do, everything you say then you'll find a sword in your gut before you can say 'fuck'." He paused before putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder "I'd rather you didn't die just yet McCree, you still owe me for saving your ass from Morrison." With that the Commander turned on his feels and left a silent Jesse beneath a cherry tree.

"He is right you know." If anyone ever asked he would vehemently deny squeaking in surprise, he was a cold hearted former Deadlock member turned Blackwatch agent. Behind him stood Hanzo Shimada, looking quite pleased with himself for gaining such a reaction from the other. "My father already has his suspicions and I would not care to find your body in a burn out building." The look on Jesse's face made Hanzo chuckle as he closed the distance between them "I jest. They would most certainly dispose of your body with a vat of acid."

Jesse groaned and put a hand over his heart "Darlin' you're killin me here." Chuckling once more Hanzo gripped his elbow.

"Come. I would speak with you somewhere private." Following Hanzo led Jesse back the way he had previously come with Reyes before ducking down a corridor and into Hanzo's rooms, both men removing their shoes upon entering. The Shimada heir deftly folding his legs beneath him and dropping onto one of zabutons and looking at him expectantly, with far less grace than the other Jesse sat down removing his hat and putting it beside him. "I have missed you."

Now that wasn't something he had expected Hanzo to say "I've missed you too darlin', video chats ain't the same as seein' your pretty face in person." There was something beautiful about the way Hanzo blushed when complimented. "You said you wanted to talk?"  
"Hai" Hanzo nodded "My father has become aware of our nightly video calls, he confronted me two days prior to your arrival and has warned me off any...unsavoury behaviour. Those were his words, not mine." The last part was a hurried addition when Jesse's brow furrowed.

"Shall I stop calling you?"

"No!" The almost shout had Jesse jumping slightly "No" Hanzo repeated again but far softer than before "I look forward to talking with you."

Jesse frowned and leant forward, resting his head in his right hand.

"Somethin on your mind Hanz?" The eldest Shimada son sighed and allowed his shoulders to slump, something Jesse had never seen him do.

"I am just tired, my father has begun passing his duties onto me. I did not quite realise just how much was expected of me."

"If I knew anythin I'd offer to help, pretty sure I'd be more of a hindrance than anythin though."

Hanzo gave him a small smile "I was unaware you knew how to use complicated words like that" With an exaggerated gasp Jesse put a hand on his chest and dropped onto his back.

"Oh how you wound me Hanz! I'm dying! Bleh" Hanzo covered his mouth and smothered his laughter as he watched Jesse pretend to struggle for breath before playing dead. After a few moments Jesse cracked an eye open and was unable to stop himself from grinning "I'll have you know good sir Commander Reyes has been teaching me all kinds of fancy words but seriously darlin'" He forced himself to sit back up "If I can be of any use you know where I am, even if we do have to be super sneaky about it."

Hanzo was just about to speak when someone called his name, Jesse was quick to right himself and look as presentable as possible while Hanzo opened the door.

"I apologise for coming to your own personal chambers Master Shimada" Oh yeah, he was meant to stay where Gabe could see him "I was wondering if you might know where Jesse is."

"I'm here Commander" Jesse said slipping on his boots and coming to stand beside Hanzo "Sorry, I guess I lost track of time." Reyes said nothing but the subtle glint in his eye meant that Jesse would be in for a lecture the second they were back in their hotel.

"The transport is leaving in twenty minutes Jesse, make sure you're there." Gabriel turned to Hanzo and bowed "Master Shimada" And he was gone, sighing Jesse ran a hand through his hair and turned to Hanzo.

"Guess this is goodbye then"

Hanzo shook his head "It is never goodbye rather I shall see you soon." His eyes twinkled in mirth as he watched Jesse put the hat back on his head and bow.

"Well then Master Shimada, I guess I'll be seein ya soon."

"Until next time Agent McCree" With a tip of his hat McCree was gone leaving Hanzo to watch his quickly retreating form. He folded his arms over his chest and lent against his door-frame watching for a few moments after Jesse had vanished from his sight. Hopefully they would not have to go too long without seeing one another again, they had only known one another for a relatively short period of time but Jesse truly was the only one to treat him as a simple man rather than the Shimada heir.

It would appear that he was quite in love with the American.

* * *

 **Translations (If I've missed any let me know and I'll add them in!):**

 **Jefe - boss**  
 **Comandante- commander**  
 **Cabron - dumbass**  
 **Chico - boy**  
 **Hai - yes**


End file.
